


Tough Love

by GreenElf322



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, KageTsukki - Freeform, M/M, Protective Tsukishima Kei, This ship needs more, Violence, angry tols in love, hurt kags, indecent language, that is my fav tag ever i am so happy to contribute to it, tsukkikage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenElf322/pseuds/GreenElf322
Summary: When Kageyama's mom finds out he has a boyfriend, she freaks out. That means cute boyfriend time ayeeee. Rated Teen for some violence and language. I really needed this fic to be a thing, so I wrote it. Tsukkikage/kagetsukki has taken over my life.





	

Tsukishima Kei was walking to his boyfriend’s house, a cheerful tune coming from his headphones to match his cheery mood, when his phone buzzed with a text message. He figured it was an inquiry as to what was taking him so long from his cute boyfriend Kageyama Tobio, but this was one time he was only 50% right. The text was from his boyfriend, but the message was entirely unexpected. All it read was, “dont come.” It was quite the blunt message, even for someone as dense as his boyfriend. Only a few more minutes from his boyfriend’s house, Kei didn’t feel right not checking to see what was going on. Usually, Kei respected what his boyfriend wanted, but since he had just cancelled their long-anticipated date with such a concise message, offering no details, Kei knew something was up. Worry began to gnaw at his gut, knowing Tobio wouldn’t have cancelled without good reason, especially with no explanation. He raced the last few blocks there.

As Kei approached the house, the knot of worry hardened into a rock as he heard shouts so loud they reached his ears at the edge of the street. A million thoughts ran through Kei’s head as he quickly made his way through the lawn and up the porch right as the front door slammed open, Tobio falling through the threshold and landing on his back. 

“I’ve taken all I can Tobio! I will not stand your insolence any longer, you piece of shit brat-” was all of the tirade Kageyama’s mother managed to spew, before Kei broke in, pushing her away from her son and screaming back, “How dare you! How dare you lay one repulsive finger of yours on him! He has done nothing wrong, you absolute disgrace! Get away from him this instant before I fucking end you.” Kei was seething as he turned and helped Tobio up, shielding him from his mother. At Kei’s outburst, she said she was calling the police and went inside. Kei figured it was a bluff to save face, as the marks on Tobio’s face said she was the one that needed the police called on her. 

As soon as they were a safe distance away from the house, Kei turned back to Tobio and asked him to show his face, which he’d been hiding in Kei’s chest the whole way. 

“I-I don’t want to,” Tobio mumbled, trying to keep Kei’s prying hands away. “Come on, love, let me see, I need to see,” Kei gently took Tobio’s hands in his own and pulled them down, away from his face. A large purpling bruise covered the majority of Tobio’s left cheek and there were little scratches over both sides of his face. Blood was running from one nostril and a little blood had dried next to his lip. Tsukishima Kei had never felt this many emotions at such an intensity at any one time. There was anger swirling in his eyes and tearing a hole in his gut. Sadness leaked from his pores and swam through his veins. The want for revenge, for retribution nearly overpowered him and almost forced him to turn back and enact his own personal justice on his boyfriend’s mother. However, the strongest feeling was his love and need to protect his boyfriend. So, Kei swallowed every other thought and desire, took his boyfriend’s hand, and led him back to his own home, one place he knew his boyfriend would be safe.

Kei shouted a greeting to his mother as he walked in the door, leading Tobio up the stairs and to his room. Even though the two often found themselves in companionable quiet, Tobio had been unnaturally silent the whole walk back and it worried Kei. Tobio sat on Kei’s bed, barely responding to Kei’s guidance. 

“I’m going to go get my mother, okay? She needs to look at your injuries. We’ll figure out what to do after that, alright?” Kei tried to coax a response from his boyfriend and received a weak nod for his efforts. Kei nearly fell in his hurry to get down the stairs and he quickly told his mother all he knew. The kindest face and wisest eyes Kei knew hardened as he told the story. 

“I see,” Kei would be scared if his mother’s anger was directed at him, “I’ll be right up.”

Glad to have that talk over with, Kei rushed up the stairs and told Tobio his mother was coming and paused when he saw his boyfriend tense. “She won’t hurt you, I promise. I’ll be right here the whole time,” Kei said in a reassuring tone. 

When Kei’s mother arrived, her anger seemed to have disappeared, or was very well hidden. She was the picture of calm and gentleness as she inspected and treated Tobio’s wounds. “Are you hurt anywhere else?” her soothing voice questioned. A quiet, shaky “No,” escaped Tobio’s lips, which caused both of the Tsukishimas to sigh in relief. They stepped aside and the elder said, “I’ll entrust his emotional care to you and when your father gets home, maybe we can discuss his legal care. He can’t stay there. He’d be welcome here but we have to take the legal route so his bat-shit crazy mother can’t do anything, understand?” Kei had never heard his mother speak so seriously, nor in such a vulgar way, leaving him unable to reply. She cocked her eyebrows when he didn’t reply, so he finally muttered, “I understand.” A firm nod and his mother left the room. 

“Babe, do you want to lay down?” Kei asked somewhat cautiously, concern creeping into his voice. Tobio didn’t verbally reply and just threw himself down on the bed, opening his arms for Kei. A smile split Kei’s face and he laid down facing his boyfriend, so they could both hug each other while they rested. In the quiet, Kei could hear that Tobio’s breathing was ragged and he could feel the way he was shaking. Kei hated this, he hated it. He was desperate to get Tobio to calm down and would do anything to make that happen. Unfortunately, changing the inner workings of Tobio’s mother was not really within his capabilities. So, he settled for running his hands through Tobio’s hair, whispering sweet “I love you”s and occasionally pressing delicate kisses to Tobio’s bangs. 

After a few hours of the boys’ peaceful rest had passed, Tobio crawled out of Kei’s arms and suddenly sat up, an expectant look cast downward to Kei. “You know I can’t read your mind, right?” Kei said, some of his snark coming back. “I know that, dumbass!” Tobio said heatedly, “I just-I kinda-Well, you see,” Tobio continued in a softer, yet more confused, manner. With a fond sigh, Kei interrupted with no heat, “Just spit it out, King.” Tobio’s eyebrows narrowed, “I want to tell you what happened.” Kei’s face paled. 

“You-you don’t have to. I don’t want you to have to think about it,” Kei stuttered out, even though he was dying to know what happened. A sad smile was all Tobio replied with before he began the story. “I told her I was gay. And that I had a boyfriend. She wasn’t very happy. I don’t know if it was because of the first thing or the second thing. Maybe both. I don’t know,” Kei rolled his eyes in amused exasperation at that, “She yelled a lot first. I didn’t listen to very much of it, but it wasn’t very nice. Then she started smacking me and her rings kept scratching me. She punched me three times too. Once in the cheek, nose, and mouth. She’s very strong. She pushed me and was yelling at me to get out when I texted you. I tried to ask her when I could come back and that’s when you got there, I think. At least, that’s when she pushed me out the door and you were there. Thanks for coming to get me, by the way,” Tobio finished his child like retelling with a blush. 

Kei didn’t know what else to do but to hug his boyfriend. “Since I told you, can you tell the story to anyone else who asks?” Tobio all but begged, his innocence returning in full force. “I don’t know baby, but I’ll try,” Kei replied into Tobio’s shoulder. After a few more minutes, Tobio thought for sure this must be the longest hug he’d ever been in. 

“You know whatever she said was lame, stupid, and wrong, right? And you deserve much better than her? And she’s absolute trash and you’re my perfect King?” Kei blurted out, blushing when he realized what all he said. “I think so,” Tobio answered and squeezed Kei harder. Tobio’s stomach rumbled loudly, causing Kei to throw back his head and laugh, the stress of the day making him much more prone to laughter than usual. 

“I’m sure Mom has something fixed we can eat,” Kei told Tobio, grinning all the while. He stepped back out of their hug and lightly grabbed Tobio’s face. He tilted it upward and leaned in for a kiss, trying to pour all of his love for Tobio into one simple action. When he pulled back, Tobio looked more dazed than usual, causing Kei to burst into laughter again. Another, shorter kiss was placed on Tobio’s forehead and then Kei took his hand, finally feeling Tobio grip it back, rather than limply allowing it. 

They walked together down to the kitchen, holding hands and, for the first time that day, both of them wore smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading, any comments or kudos are sooooooo greatly appreciated. I lowkey wanna write more on this, so talk Tsukki/Kags with me.


End file.
